


Never forget the sight of the sun

by Kennma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hinata x Kenma if you squint, Kenma goes blind, M/M, One Shot, mainly just happy buds, mentions of hinata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennma/pseuds/Kennma
Summary: Kenma/Akaashi drabble (?) or just have some fluff that i wrote, i guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ??? i wrote on a whim, kinda?

Kenma remembers his soft words, as they echoed like a slow song throughout his head.

Never forget the sight of the sun.

Akaashi didn't pester, And kenma had grown so used to him that even after highschool and the whole vision ordeal they moved in together. Kenma faintly remembers the colour of Akaashi's skin, and Akaashi always remembers to paint him out a picture of the mornings.

 

Yes, Kenma-san, Today is quite cloudy and its drizzling. Theres a spider hanging from our window ledge but It hasn't attempted to enter so i've left it alive. Do you want me to pour the juice? No, there are no birds today.

Today the sun is really bright, can you feel its warmth? We could go for a walk, or just sit inside and listen to music. I fixed the program on your computer, Would you like to play games again? Kuroo might visit us later today, want to help me cook lunch?

 

Akaashi never got tired of him, which was scary to the younger boy. He awaited the day that Akaashi come to him and tell him that he was tired of being with him, and that he would leave soon, but the confrontation never came. Akaashi was light-voiced and had a gentle touch, which always managed to lull kenma to sleep even if it was mid-day. Their other friends always remembered to visit them when they weren't busy, which always kept them all happy. Kuroo visited daily, as he lived in the same building, and Bokuto came every weekend. 

Even now Kenma's amber eyes were bright when he heard Hinata's voice. The smaller boy would always take hours on a train just to come visit them in Tokyo. Akaashi had managed to form a schedule with him, as there were times when he would pop in at random hours of the day. Akaashi never minded, though, as it always made Kenma happy. He would smile slightly and reach a hand out to feel him there (Akaashi loved when he did that, like he was making sure they were all really there).

They still played volleyball, it was just a bit different now. Akaashi had bought him a ball that was just the same, but it had a bell inside and would make noise when hit. Kenma had trouble with it for a while, until he got used to it and they all managed to play just as they did before. Their volleyball sessions werent often, although. Kenma and Akaashi preferred to stay inside and watch movies and shows. When Kenma couldnt quite understand what was happening just by listening Akaashi would pause to describe the scene, and Kenma would just quietly nod along.

 

They had made it work, Even though Kenma couldnt see as well as before, Akaashi had become his eyes. Even though Kenma thought it to be momentarily, he enjoyed Akaashi's company, and they made ways with their flaws.


End file.
